White Tigress English Version
by Universe15
Summary: While Jackie and his family were fighting Shen du , the talismans were teleported to a new world that have their own magical artifacts
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is a crossover of Miraculous Ladybug and the adventures of Jackie chan, and use a translator to translate it into English.

* * *

It was night in Paris, suddenly a portal opened in the sky and twelve talismans came out and fell in random places, one of them fell into a room of a blonde girl sitting thinking in her bed what was scared because she flew by nearby of her, and she fearfully approached the object and saw what was octagonal in shape with two engraved tigers.

-That ugly amulet, but where did it come from-Chloe said wondering where she came from, she was in a bad mood a few hours had passed since ladybug told her that she would not use the bee prodigy again, she was angry, at that moment the talisman shone and broke in two causing Chloe to pass out.

**The next day**

There were two girls lying down, each with half the talisman in each hand, the talisman had divided the good side of the bad into separate beings, until one of them woke up and what was he going to have for breakfast, believing what happened the night before. it was a dream, he went to the hotel restaurant to meet his father.

"Good morning Chloe, how did you sleep?" Asked Mayor André Bourgeois.

-Well dad-Chloe spoke a little sad about the events of the previous day.

-Chloe I'm so sorry what happened yesterday, you were down the influence of that villain-spoke the mayor trying to make her feel better.

-No dad, ladybug was right, I betrayed her and tried to steal the other wonders, I think I should try to change my way of being-Chloe said surprising her dad but he thought what she had reflected on her actions and began to eat.

-Well, I have to go to school -Chloe commented when she finished eating and then started to leave- see you later dad.

\- see you later Chloe - André said goodbye.

**Back in Chloe's room**

The second blonde got up, and she was completely identical to Chloe, but this one was different, she had a look full of hatred and anger, she had to take out all the things she had and so she left the room going to the restaurant when she arrived she started raising chairs and throwing them, eating like a savage, pushes people everywhere, then the mayor came, he was surprised to see her.

-chloe, what are you doing here you didn't go to school and why are you doing this? -andré asked.

-School? I'm not going, and you know what I'm going from here-she shouted and then left, but not before throwing three tables, leaving him surprised.

**Meanwhile with the good Chloe**

She was in the car, she had decided to change, but she did not know that she was actually the good side of Chloe who was separated from her bad side when she took the talisman, before going to school she stopped to buy and then went back to The limousine to go to school was so lost in thought until he told her what they had arrived at school, when she got out of the car Sabrina approached her and when Chloe saw her hug.

"Sabrina, how are you?" Chloe asked, surprising Sabrina and everyone very much.

**At marinette's house minutes before**

She was asleep until a red creature woke her up.

-Marinette wake up you'll be late-Tikki spoke to her.

-eehh -said she waking up and seeing the cell phone seeing what it was late, until she noticed that there was a talisman on the floor with a rabbit-like engraving -What is this was not here yesterday?

-I don't know Marinette, but I feel very powerful magical energy-Tikki spoke approaching.

"Really? But what power will it have, will it be like with my prodigy?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know, I just know it's a magic item, and nobody has entered this room," Tikki replied.

-If only the teacher were here, he would know what to do -she said sadly, once she finished preparing she kept the talisman in her backpack and Tikki in her bag, then she ran down, quick breakfast, said goodbye to her parents, a Once he got out, he checked his cell phone and saw what was missing for a few minutes, so he started running, at that moment he started shining and Marinette's speed increased greatly, arriving at school in seconds.

"Hey, how did I get so fast?" Marinette wondered.

-Marinette, you will be late-Tikki spoke who did not know what happened.

-Tikki, we arrived, somehow I arrived in seconds-Marinette explained to Tikki leaving her impressed.

-Marinette !, girl this is the first time that you arrive before the entry bell rings, -I hear Marinette behind her surprising her, making her hide Tikki.

-If this time I woke up on time-he lied because she did not know how I got there before either, and she saw a limo and thought what Adrien could be and because she had not yet finished overcoming her infatuation, she was excited to think what he was, but he was disappointed to see what Chloe was, but he was surprised along with Alya to see Chloe hug Sabrina and apologize.

**In Adrien's house minutes before**

There was a blond boy, he was preparing to go to school while his kwami ate cheese, until he saw a talisman on the ground that had an engraving of an ox.

"How strange this was not yesterday, Plagg, do you know what this is?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"I don't know Adrien, but I feel a very powerful magical energy," Plagg replied, concentrating on his cheese again.

"But where did it come from? It will be just like my prodigy," Adrien asked, putting it in his pants bag, Plagg got into his jacket and Adrien went with Nathalie to eat and then left in the limo to school, when he arrived she started talking to Nino, and then she was surprised to see what Marinette first came before, but she was more surprised to see Chloe hugging Sabrina and apologizing, and she when she saw Adrien left Sabrina and jumped on Adrien and he started kissing him a lot.

-Hi, Adrinikis how have you been? -Chloe asked.

-Well Chloe-Adrien said a little surprised, then they entered the room but Chloe did not go to sit down.

-Hey everyone, I apologize for the bad things I have done and said, I regret that and I hope I can get along with everyone from now on- Chloe spoke with a smile on his face and then take some gold bracelets from his bag-I want to give you these friendship bracelets as you gave and show what I want to change-she said starting to go through each seat giving each one a bracelet and a hug, surprised everyone.

-Alya do not you think that Chloe is very rare today? - Marinette whispered to Alya.

-It is true, first he apologized to Sabrina and now she is apologizing to us, hugging and giving us gifts, or she went crazy or got up in a good mood -answered there very surprised by Chloe's behavior change, they were so distracted They didn't notice that Chloe approached them hugging them both.

-Marinette, Alya, here they have their bracelets, and Marinette lamented all the bad things I have done to you, she hoped we could start over and become the best friends-Chloe spoke surprising Alya and Marinette much more Marinette. Then the teacher arrived doing what she will sit down. They all paid attention to why they wanted to distract themselves from the surprise caused by Chloe's change.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Author's note:** what do you think leave comments please and how did the talismans in the world of ladybug end up later.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note:** here is the second chapter and I thank JBlaser for helping me and use an internet translator to translate it into English.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was looking at his computer, looking at the archives of the book of prodigies looking for something that could give him information about the talisman with an engraving of a rooster that he found in his study, Nooroo told him that he felt very powerful magic in the talisman, in That moment Nathalie arrived.

"Sir, are you still looking for information that is useful to us about the talisman?" Asked Nathalie.

-Yes, but surely what can be of any use to us if we find out what power it has - Gabriel replied - we could use it to achieve wonders, but nothing comes about it in the book - Gabriel spoke, at that moment the talisman shone and Gabriel began to hover in midair, when he realized it was scared for a moment but then he smiled.

**Elsewhere with Chloe's bad side**

Chloe's bad side was on the street thinking how to get all her anger out, she had been doing the same thing she did in the hotel restaurant but she was tired, so she walked thinking what she could do, and found two lying on the ground talismans one with an engraving of Dragon and the other of a snake.

-These talismans remind me of yesterday's dream, or it may not have been a dream -she thought and started to try holding the snake talisman tightly, she stared at the talisman and saw how her hand became invisible, then she looked at herself and saw what had become completely invisible, she was very surprised and then she was visible again, then she tried the dragon one and a fire flare came out, she began to think what she would do with the talismans, then she saw a car and a person leaving him to greet another person, then Chloe smiled.

**At school after school**

Classes were over, the teacher was already gone, and everyone was about to leave until Chloe stopped them from leaving.

-Girls please could you wait a moment- Chloe said making everyone stop -I would like you to come to my house so that we can talk and we can become friends -Chloe said surprising everyone -I'm sorry guys it's only for the girls, if you girls accept I'll wait for you outside.

Everyone knows they were surprised by the things that were happening.

-This is very strange, Chloe is being kind, giving gifts and hugging everyone, nobody changes overnight-Marinette spoke.

-It's true, even if she wanted to change she is being very friendly, too friendly, if she wanted to change it would be little by little not so soon -Alya explained.

"Yes, she could be up to something or she went crazy," said Nino.

"I know Chloe since childhood and I know how he is, so what surprises me is his change," Adrien spoke.

-Do you think it could have been an Akuma or something? From Chloe to trying to see if they found a clue of what had happened to her, everyone left the room, but not before calling her parents on the phone to warn them, only Marinette stayed behind.

-What's going Marinette, won't you go? - Tikki asked her carrier.

-If Tikki, it's just what I was thinking, the same day I find the talisman, he arrived in seconds at school, and Chloe completely changes her attitude, do you think what else there are talismans and one of them has to do with Chloe? - Marinette asked.

"I don't know Marinette, but I felt another magical energy like that of the talisman here, so someone else must have another one" Tikki replied.

"But will it have to do with Chloe?" Asked Marinette.

"I don't know, but I did feel magical energy coming from her," Tikki replied.

They decided to leave that so they could investigate when they were with Chloe.

**In the bathroom with Adrien.**

"What's wrong, aren't you going?" Plagg asked Adrien.

"Plagg, don't you find Chloe's behavior strange?" Asked Adrien.

"Yes, it is strange and I felt magic coming from it," replied Plagg.

"Magic, will it be like the talisman?" Asked Adrien.

"I don't know, but I felt a strong magical energy close to that of the talisman," replied Plagg.

"I think I will have to investigate later," said Adrien, then left the bathroom and arrived with the others. Outside he saw that Chloe offered to take them all in her limo and they were all surprised, and afterwards everyone else went home, only Adrien had to go in his limo but to a photo shoot.

**Minutes later at the hotel where Chloe lives**

The girls had entered the hotel, surprisingly Chloe offered to carry Marinette's things and she did not want to, in the end Chloe convinced her the only thing she did not carry was Marinette's bag who managed to convince her of what that would leave her, they all followed Chloe even though they had already been here when it was the school experience and when Chloe did the dance.

-Alya do you think this is some trick or something? - Marinette asked in whispers.

"I don't know Marinette, but she seems to be acting like that of her own will, unlike when she did the dance, she seemed to do it by force," Alya replied.

They kept walking and I met Mayor André who looked at Chloe with an angry look.

-Chloe, where have you been ?, first you say what you are going to school and what you will change and then I see you causing a disaster, saying why you will not go to school and leave -I speak angry André, surprising everyone and more to Chloe what he didn't know what his father was talking about.

"But Dad, I did go to school and I don't remember doing anything you said," Chloe replied.

-It's true, she was with us at school so what could not have been her-spoke Marinette not believing that she defended Chloe, and all the others supported her, the mayor did not know whether to believe them or not, meanwhile Chloe who listened to the others defending her smiled happily.

-Daddy, I don't remember anything of what you said but I apologize for what I did although I don't remember it-Chloe spoke apologizing for what her father had said she did, surprising everyone, so the mayor decided to let her go until he could Knowing what was going on, then they all kept walking towards Chloe's room.

-Hey, he created that this is very strange, the mayor said that Chloe did something, but she does not remember it, but she did not seem to be lying-said Alix, at that moment they all started to think, they were so distracted that they did not realize why they got to Chloe's room.

-Hey girls what do you think if I ask my butler to bring me something to eat-Chloe said opening the door for all of them to pass, inside Marinette's bag, Tikki felt another magical energy like that of the talisman but she felt weaker what the others had felt.

-Marinette, I feel a magical energy similar to that of the talisman, but less powerful -Tikki whispered to her carrier- I feel her in bed.

But before he could get close to seeing, the butler arrived with the food and had to leave that for later, and they began to eat, then they began to sing and dance, after singing and dancing for a while they prepared to rest, Marinette stopped. He set out to search for the source of magic Tikki felt, then Chloe hugged and spoke to Marinette.

"Marinette, I had told you what I wanted to start again, how about I do a complete makeover for you," Chloe said to Marinette.

"You don't need Chloe," Marinette replied, but Chloe grabbed her and went to the bathroom.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Author's note:** what did you think leave comments please


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note:** here is the third chapter and I thank JBlaser for helping me

* * *

Chloe and Marinette were in the bathroom, Marinette was trying to convince Chloe not to make a makeover of her.

-Chloe really is not necessary-said Marinette to Chloe, to later try to leave.

-I created what a makeover can serve to unite us- Chloe spoke grabbing Marinette by the arm and spinning her, while she spins, Chloe puts on a yellow jacket exactly like her own, in addition to putting white heels on her feet, after As Marinette finished spinning, falls onto a chair feeling dizzy, Chloe took the opportunity to continue the makeover.

She first does her nails, paints them, gives her a French manicure, then grabs her purse to get some makeup and hairbrush out, starts applying some blush to her cheeks, then she takes out the eyeshadow and use a brush to put the powder on the eyelids with the light blue color, the mascara was as follows and was carefully applied on the lashes making them a little bigger, lastly, apply pink lipstick on the lips to make them slightly larger, Chloe then worked her hair by brushing it, cutting it a bit and putting it in a ponytail.

Marinette later regains her senses, looks at herself in a mirror and sees that she looks exactly like Chloe, making her scream inside, but decided to pretend she likes it so as not to offend Chloe.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked Chloe.

-I like Chloe-replied Marinette pretending what she liked.

-Okay, let's go with the others to see your new image-Chloe said grabbing Marinette to get out of the bathroom, once they came out they all saw her and they were surprised, but like Marinette they decided to pretend they like it.

-You look very good Marinette -Alya spoke pretending that she liked it, all the others praised her, Marinette understood what they decided to pretend not to offend Chloe, once all the surprise passed, they continued with what they were doing, Chloe asked to their butler to bring something for lunch, after lunch they went back to dancing, singing, then Chloe spoke to them.

"Hey, how about we take photos to commemorate this day?" Asked Chloe.

-No, it is not necessary -answered Marinette trying to hide, what she did not want to be photographed with the outfit that Chloe put on her.

-Come on, it is to commemorate this moment in which we are having fun, and that we are beginning to become friends-Chloe explained, Marinette reluctantly accepted and so they all took photos, doing poses and some poses were funny.

**Meanwhile with Mayor André**

The mayor had been called to view the security cameras by the guard.

"Well, what did you want to show me?" André asked.

-Well, he probably wouldn't believe me if I told him so that's why I called him, he has to see this -the guard replied, playing the video showing the exterior of Chloe's room and her leaving it, then the guard accelerated the video and he saw Chloe leave again, but I don't know when she went back inside.

"What does this mean?" Asked the mayor.

-There were two Chloes sir, the Chloe who made the disaster in the restaurant was the second Chloe-answered the guard.

"That may be an Akuma posing as Chloe, I have to call the police to do something while the ladybug arrives and I also have to apologize to Chloe" André spoke taking his phone.

**Back in Chloe's room**

They had all decided to rest again, surprisingly Chloe told them what she wanted to help Marinette regarding Adrien and gave her some very good advice, after that Marinette was finally able to get closer to Chloe's bed and see the magic fountain that Tikki had felt, when he looked he saw an object, what looked like the talisman he found, only what was in the middle and had an engraving of tiger instead of rabbit.

"Chloe, what is this?" Marinette asked Chloe.

"That talisman, I thought it was a dream," Chloe replied.

"What do you mean, a dream?" I ask all at once.

"Last night, that flew by close to me, I grabbed it and it started to glow, and I think I passed out, but when that happened the talisman was complete," Chloe replied.

**Elsewhere with the bad Chloe**

Chloe was waiting for the moment to steal the car the subject had not fully moved away from the car, so she saw what was far enough away, using the snake's talisman so that they would not see her she approached the car once she entered the car saw what the keys left inside, started the car and was visible again, closed the door and stepped on the accelerator.

"That, my car, I will call the police," said the owner of the car shouting when he saw that his car was stolen.

**Meanwhile with Adrien**

Adrien was practicing fencing with Kagami as his partner, until what did the instructor speak to say that the class was over, once in the lockers Adrien kept his things in his backpack, until he dropped the talisman without realizing it, Kagami what was there, she saw it and raised it surprised.

"Adrien, you dropped this" said Kagami giving him the talisman.

-ahh, thanks I didn't see that I dropped it-Adrien thanked Kagami.

"Adrien, where did you get that talisman?" Asked Kagami. Adrien hesitated to answer him, but decided to tell him the truth.

"I was in my room," replied Adrien.

-Adrien, I also found one of those talismans-Kagami spoke taking out a talisman with an engraving of Ram on it.

**Back to the bright side of Chloe at the hotel**

They were all surprised by what Chloe had told them, now more than ever they thought that something must have happened, maybe it was an akuma.

-Chloe, created what must have caused your change, I don't know how but surely it was the talisman-Marinette spoke.

"That is not possible, I feel normal and well," Chloe said.

-Chloe, I also found a talisman-said Marinette showing the talisman with rabbit engraving-I also found it in my room, when I left my house I was late to school and I arrived in a matter of seconds, maybe it was the talisman that helped me get there fast.

That surprised everyone again, made them think that it must not have been a coincidence that both of them will find a talisman and something strange happened to them, Alya had to go because she forgot something at school and Chloe offered to take her in her limo, in that moment the Mayor arrived.

-Chloe, I know what happened, there is an Akuma who looks like you, that Akuma was the one who caused the disaster in the restaurant, I apologize for thinking what it was you -André said apologizing to his daughter -I already called The police to take care of that while ladybug arrives -andré said.

**Meanwhile with Gabriel Agreste.**

Gabriel and Nathalie were in the underground lair, he had been lucky of all the places where he could find another talisman with a dog carving, he found another one in his lair, he tried to find out if he had the same powers as the other talisman, but it turned out no, it did not have the same power as the other talisman.

"Sir, perhaps each talisman has a different power," said Nathalie.

-It's true, but how to know what the power is, that of the other talisman allowed me to float, maybe there is one that can heal-Gabriel said, once they finished everything Gabriel went up first, but a pillar fell in the elevator when he went to half breaking it making Gabriel fall, Nathalie screamed when he saw that he fell on the floor, he ran towards him, but was very surprised to see what got up as if nothing.

"Sir, how come nothing happened to him?" Asked Nathalie.

-I think it was the talisman, that should have protected me, that could mean that maybe there is a talisman that can cure my wife -answered Gabriel.

**Somewhere else at that time**

A portal began to open and several people emerged from it.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Author's note:** what did you think leave comments please


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note:** here is the third chapter and I thank JBlaser for helping me and use an internet translator to translate it into English.

* * *

A portal had opened and several people emerged from it.

"Where are we Uncle?" Asked a girl.

-I do not know Jade, but we are in another dimension that looks like ours -answered an older person with a lizard in his hand -I just know what we have to find the talismans.

"Uncle is right Jade, and you better go back through the portal, this could be dangerous," said a man.

"But Jackie," Jade exclaimed, Jackie was about to say something, until the portal closed.

**At school at that time**

Alya was walking through the halls, she had found what she had forgotten, she wanted to go back with the others to find out where the talismans came from, she was going down the hall until she found a talisman on the floor, the talisman had a rat engraving on it. he.

-Another talisman, if the one with Marinette allowed him to get to school quickly and the one with Chloe changed his behavior, what will he do? -Alya wondered, at that moment he received a call from Marinette that told him there were two Chloes, once they finished talking they hung up.

"This if it was strange, when the talismans appear something strange happens, created that I have to investigate," Alya spoke, starting to leave.

**At that very moment in the park**

Nino was blowing bubbles until he saw on the ground a talisman that had an engraving of Monkey, picked it up and wondered where that talisman came from, until a dog approached him.

-A dog, hello friend, are you looking for your owner? -Nino asked, until the talisman gleamed leaving him stunned, once he recovered he looked at himself, and realized what had become a dog, he decided Go with Alya to ask for help, just in case she grabbed the talisman with her mouth since she couldn't grab it because she had no hands.

**Returned with Jackie and her group**

They were all following Uncle, since he was using a locator spell.

"I can't believe what talismans will end up in this dimension," Jade said.

-Yes, although it was not what was planned, at least Shendu will not find them easily -Jackie spoke, remembering how everything happened.

**Flashback**

They were all in the vault where the talismans are kept in section 13, Shendu was outside the vault and was about to enter.

"Uncle, you can hurry with that spell," Jade spoke, observing Uncle doing a spell that opened a portal to trap Shendu in a dimension where he will not be able to escape or harm.

"You can't rush the magic, if it's done badly everyone would be absorbed by the portal and end up in another dimension, whether we want to send Shendu or another," Uncle said.

"I still can't believe Drago would help his father again," Jade said.

"Maybe she found a way to convince him," Jackie replied.

While Uncle was preparing everything, several of Khan's shadow ninjas entered and Jackie began to fight with them, but one of them ended up interrupting the ritual, causing the portal to become unstable starting to absorb everything, everyone ran to hold on to something, and so they avoided being absorbed but the talismans were absorbed in their place and then the portal closed, when Shendu entered and saw that they were not, he roared with fury and left.

**End of flashback**

"Yes, but Shendu can find a way to get to this world, just as we did," said the uncle, then the lizard began to shine, "there is a talisman nearby, come on."

**At Chloe's Hotel**

They were all worried, thinking and Alya communicated with them on her cell phone.

"Hey, don't you think what an Akuma could have been doing this?" Asked Sabrina.

"That is possible, but why would I give them a talisman and why wonders have not appeared and claimed," asked Alix.

"I don't know, maybe it's an Akuma plan," replied Marinette, "but each talisman has a different power, like the one I found, maybe it gave me super speed or something."

-Yes, and Chloe's split in two and now there are two Chloes-Juleka spoke.

"And one Chloe acts too kind and the other acts too wild according to what the mayor said," Milene said.

"Perhaps the second Chloe is an Akuma who took Chloe out of all her evil and took her form through the talisman," suggested Marinette.

"Yes, but why make more talismans?" Alya asked, they all thought and Alya hung up because she had arrived at the hotel, minutes later she entered the room, then Mayor André entered.

"It seems that the Akuma did the same thing he did here for a while when he went out and now stole a car," said the mayor, entering with Chloe already after speaking with the police.

Marinette had to find a moment to transform into a ladybug, she was about to leave until Alya spoke.

"I also found a talisman," Alya said, showing the rat-engraved talisman, "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

-I think you should be careful Alya, you don't know what she can do, it could be something bad, she could do something that could kill the others- Marinette recommended.

-But Marinette, nothing happened to me, maybe something was needed to activate each talisman -Alya suggested- and I investigated and it seems that the talismans are based on the Chinese zodiac and the rat is a protective symbol and a bringer of material prosperity and also associated with intelligence, cunning, aggression, wealth, charisma and order, but also with death, war, the occult, pestilence and atrocities, well I'm going to have to go record this akuma -said Alya leaving.

**Elsewhere with Chloe's bad version**

Chloe was driving at full speed, there were many police patrols behind her, she was trying to evade them, but she couldn't leave them behind.

"These policemen do not leave me alone, created what I will have to leave the car and run away using the talisman that makes me invisible," Chloe said, suddenly stopped when she was about to crash.

-Very well get out of the vehicle with your hands up-said a policeman through a loudspeaker that came from one of the patrols, everyone saw that the door opened but no one came out, the policeman came over to see and saw that there was no one- It can't be escaped, you have to look for it.

While walking away being invisible he saw Adrien leaving a building along with Kagami, Chloe decided to approach them.

**Adrien's point of view**

I was leaving the fencing classes, talking to Kagami about the talismans, what do we find to know what to do and suddenly Chloe appeared but she had a different look from the one before, as if she was full of evil, she took out a talisman with an engraving of dragon and pointed at Kagami and me, and a flare came from the talisman, luckily we were able to dodge it, my bodyguard tried to stop her but she disappeared and moments later she appeared in front of us.

-Calm down Chloe don't do anything you can regret -I said but she ignored me, while we dodged her attacks we ended up in the middle of the street, she was about to attack until we heard the horn of a car, I could quickly do even side to side Kagami and I prepared for the impact by extending my hands in front and closing my eyes, when I heard a crash noise but I did not move or felt pain, when I opened my eyes I saw that the car was dented where I had my hands on.

**Meanwhile with Gabriel Agreste.**

"Sir, what shall we do?" Asked Nathalie.

"We have to wait until I can create a villain so I can get all the talismans if there are more, and if there is no talisman that can heal my wife, we can use the talismans to get the wonders," said Gabriel.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Author's note: **what did you think leave comments please


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** here is the fifth chapter and I thank JBlaser for helping me and use an internet translator.

* * *

Adrien, Chloe and Kagami were surprised, Adrien seeing that Chloe was distracted by the surprise took Kagami and they started to run, once Chloe recovered from the surprise she started chasing them.

"Adrien, how come you stopped that car?" Kagami asked running.

-I don't know, but I imagine what it had to do with the talisman, I have it in my backpack, it seems that each talisman has a different power, the one with Chloe's fire-launcher -answered Adrien, also running.

**With Jackie's group**

They were following Uncle, the lizard using his locator spell beginning to glow brighter near the Eiffel Tower.

"The talisman is near," said Uncle, when they got closer to the Eiffel tower they found the pig's talisman.

"The pig's talisman, we still have eleven talismans left," said Jackie.

"Yes and the good thing is that there are no villains that want talismans so it will be easier," said Jade.

-Don't get excited, we don't know anything about this world and there may be something else villains that those talismans might want if they discover them -the Uncle said, they started walking for a while without the lizard shining, until they passed a few meters near them Running a blond boy who was holding a girl's hand, but they were surprised that the lizard began to shine again.

"Those boys must have talismans, let's go after them," said Jackie.

**At the hotel with the bright side of Chloe**

Marinette was worried, she had to transform to go stop the Akuma.

"Hey, I have to go, I have things to do at home," Marinette lied.

"Okay but be careful," said Alix, they all said goodbye and told her to take care of herself.

"Don't you want me to take my driver?" Asked Chloe.

"Chloe is not necessary, well I'm leaving," said Marinette, leaving quickly to go look for the Akuma.

**Elsewhere with the Chloe b****ad**

She had lost Adrien and Kagami from sight, so she began to cause chaos by burning trees and cars, so she was until she saw Alya who was recording her and decided to attack her, she began to approach her.

"Hello Alya, how are you doing?" Chloe said with an evil smile, Alya started running and Chloe chased her and got into a building, Chloe stopped to see what it was and saw that it was the museum, so she decided to enter.

"Come out, Alya, or I'll start burning everything." Seeing what didn't come out, he started burning everything that was there.

**Alya's Point of View**

I was hiding from the Akuma who looked like Chloe, luckily she went to another part of the museum.

-Very well, he created that it is time to try to see what this talisman does -I said trying to find out what he was doing but nothing happened, so I decided to walk looking for the Akuma, I just had to be careful that he did not see me and it would be fine, I passed near a knight's armor, at that moment the talisman in my hand began to glow and got inside one of the armor, then that armor began to move.

"So that talisman gives life to inanimate objects," I said fearfully, the armor approached me.

-Who are you and where am I? -Asked the armor, I was about to answer until the Akuma approached us, attacked the armor with the dragon talisman, the armor used the shield it brought to protect itself.

**With Jackie's team**

They were lost, they no longer found the boys the spell detected to have talismans.

-We already lost sight of them -the uncle said until the lizard began to shine again and they saw a girl with glasses running from a blonde girl and they saw that the blonde had a talisman and that it was the dragon's and they followed them and They entered a building.

"They came in here, you have to look for them," said Jade.

-No, it's very dangerous, stay here Jade -Jackie spoke, and he left Jade in a safe place and he and the uncle went after the girls inside the building only they did not realize that Jade followed them, so they saw that an armor was between the two girls and that the blonde girl was wearing the dragon talisman, while that happened the other girl with glasses ran away and the blonde girl became invisible evading the armor.

-Jackie, the armor has another talisman, you have to take it off quickly -the uncle said when he saw that the lizard glowed- and something else you have to go with those girls to remove the talismans they have.

"Yes uncle," Jackie spoke, hitting the armor, causing it to fall apart and he grabbed the talisman.

"Okay the rat talisman," Jade said, surprising Jackie.

"Jade, what are you doing here? I told you that you will stay in a safe place," said Jackie.

"There is no time for that, we have to look for them before we lose sight of them as the boy and the girl from a while ago," exclaimed the uncle, then they all started to go after them**.**

**Elsewhere with Marinette**

Marinette was running, looking for the Akuma, until she finally found him chasing Alya.

"Okay, Tikki, it's time to transform me," Marinette said until someone touched her shoulder, scaring her and making Tikki hide.

"What are you doing here? You have to find a safe place," said the man.

-Jackie, we have to hurry to remove the talisman before it causes more disasters -said an older man -And something else must be stopped before I burn someone.

"Dude, I was just telling her to find a safe place," Jackie said to turn to Jade, "and Jade goes to find a safe place."

"Okay Jackie," said Jade.

"Well, I'm going to find a safe place," Marinette spoke, going to hide to transform, the Uncle's spell flashed for a moment and then it went off without anyone seeing him, once Marinette was alone, I spoke to Tikki-Tikki about those people know about talismans.

"That or they don't know how dangerous talismans can be," Tikki replied.

"Well, whatever it is you have to stop the Akuma," said Marinette-spots on.

**While with Adrien**

She was in her room, he and Kagami had evaded Chloe, then they called their drivers and went to their respective houses, he was about to transform until he saw the television report.

-We are informed that an Akuma is posing as Chloe and has been wreaking havoc, the real Chloe is at the hotel with her father, the Akuma has destroyed the museum and is now chasing a girl -the reporter said on television, Adrien turned off television.

"So he was an Akuma," said Plagg.

"Yes, Ladybug must go there, Plagg claws," said Adrien starting to transform.

**Back with Jackie**

They were chasing the bad version of Chloe who seemed to have lost the girl she was chasing, Jackie decided to approach her.

"Excuse me," said Jackie, thinking that she had a problem with anger, "because we don't talk quietly, I don't know what bothers him, but it could be solved without violence."

"I don't care what you say," Chloe said, taking the talisman and preparing to use it until a yo-yo held her hand.

"Stop there Akuma, I don't know who you are and why you took Chloe's appearance, but this is not the solution" Ladybug said.

"Stay away, this is dangerous," Jackie said, thinking she was a teenager believing herself to be a superhero.

"I am not an Akuma, I am the real Chloe" Chloe said remembering how Ladybug told her that she would not be Queen Bee again.

"That's impossible, the real Chloe is in the hotel where she lives," said Adrien, appearing as Chat noir.

-That's impossible, I'm the real Chloe-Chloe said taking off her yo-yo, to point at the Ladybug with the talisman firing a burst of fire, and Ladybug dodged it, but that didn't stop Chloe continued until Chat Noir hit her hand making her drop the talisman of the dragon, seeing that he could not win, decided to leave using the talisman of the serpent.

"Those talismans are dangerous," Chat noir said when he saw Chloe leave.

"Yes," said Ladybug, turning to see Jackie and her team, "who are you very well and do you know anything about the talismans?" Asked Ladybug.

"Yes, we have knowledge of the talismans," Jade replied.

"They have to tell us everything," said Alya, coming out of her hiding place and recording them.

"We don't have time to explain, we have to find the other talismans," said Uncle. "And we don't have time to play superheroes with teenagers.

-We are real superheroes-Chat Noir said, that surprised the team a little but because it was another world they thought it was possible.

"And I know of someone who has another talisman," said Alya, until a dog approached him and tried to get his attention, "a dog, but what do you want," he said until he noticed that he had a talisman in his mouth with an engraving of monkey.

"The monkey's talisman," said the uncle.

"And what does he do?" Asked Ladybug.

-It is a talisman that can transform people into animals, that can mean that maybe it is a person turned into a dog -said Jade grabbing the talisman and activating it turns the dog back into human.

"Nino?" Asked Alya.

"Yes, I was in the park and I found the talisman," replied Nino.

"Well, you can take us to the person with the talisman," said Jackie.

**In Gabriel's underground lair**

They were transformed into Hawkmoth and Mayura respectively and had been watching the news on the internet and saw the Ladyblog and saw that there were people who knew about the talismans until it was cut and they couldn't see anything else.

"Well Mayura sent a sentimonster to spy on them, since the peacock prodigy is repaired, no problem," said Hawkmoth.

"Yes," said Mayura using a keychain from the Eiffel Tower and using a feather to create a chameleon-like sentimonster, he was small and he sent him to follow them, the sentimonster became invisible.

**At the hotel with good Chloe**

They were all gathered in Chloe's hotel room and the girls were still there, Alya was not allowed to record, no one noticed the sentimonster who came to spy on them.

"So she had the tiger talisman, and I thought she had anger problems," said Jackie, seeing that the talisman was halfway there.

"What are talismans?" Asked Ladybug.

-To begin with we are not from this world and something else from the world that we come from, the talismans were created a long time ago and something else, each talisman has a different power -the Uncle replied.

-Talisman of the Rooster gives the Power of levitation and telekinesis, that of the ox super strength, that of the serpent invisibility, that of the rabbit super speed, that of the ram the power of astral projection, that of the dragon the power of combustion, the one of the rat gives life to the inanimate, the one of the horse can heal wounds and illnesses, the one of the monkey can turn people into animals, the one of the dog gives immortality and invulnerability, the talisman of the pig vision of heat and finally the The tiger divides the positive and negative halves of the one who used it or good and evil into two separate beings-Jade said.

"That means that actually" Ladybug said pointing to Chloe "she is the good Chloe and the Chloe we are facing is the bad Chloe."

"I was already saying that it was strange that Chloe will behave so kindly," Alya said and they all agreed.

"I can't believe the talisman will separate me from my bad side, and I never believed it would be so evil," Chloe said.

-Calm down Chloe, we will stop your bad side and think that you also have a very nice good side, you must know you are the good side-Chat noir said calming Chloe.

"Thanks, I feel better already," Chloe said.

-Well, we have to find the other talismans, we already found the pig talisman, the monkey talisman, and they took the bad Chloe from the dragon, and half the tiger talisman, to return the two Chloes to normal we must Find the other half, "said Jackie.

"I remember that my friend Marinette has a talisman," Alya recalled.

"I ran into her and she gave me the rabbit talisman," said Ladybug, pulling it out of her yo-yo.

"And I ran into Adrien and he found the one with the ox," said Chat Noir, taking it out of his pocket.

While they talk Mayura saw everything through the sentimonster.

**In hawkmoth's lair**

Hawkmoth decided to create an Akuma to search for the horse's talisman.

"I have to find him, I can heal my wife with that talisman," said Hawkmoth.

"Yes, but while I could try to take away the ones they already have," Mayura suggested.

-Yes, so we can use them so that if the talisman does not work we can use them to remove the prodigies from Ladybug and chat noir -Hawkmoth said, Mayura made the sentimonster get closer but she could not, until she noticed that the old man was using a puffer fish that sparkled.

"It seems that the old man uses a spell that prevents me from approaching," said Mayura.

"Well, I can use Chloe's bad side to search for the horse's talisman," said Hawkmoth knowing that if he was the negative half of Chloe he should have negative emotions and hatred towards Ladybug, so he opened the window.

-A being filled with evil and will go, a perfect prey for my evil Akumas-Hawkmoth said taking a butterfly and filling it with negative energy-fly my evil akuma and do your job.

**Elsewhere with Chloe's evil side**

She was in an alley, she was angry because of what happened, she did not notice that a butterfly approached her and entered her glasses immediately, that figure was reflected in the girl's face.

-White Tigress, I am Hawkmoth I give you the power to take revenge on Ladybug, in exchange I want you to look for my certain talisman, which you say we have a deal-Hawkmoth speak.

"Yes Hawkmoth," Chloe said.

**Back with the others at the hotel**

Everyone was talking about the talismans, while the uncle used a protection spell so that shadows of Khan will not enter and Shendu could not find them when he arrived, then they saw on television that another akuma attacked.

-It can't be, maybe now if it was akumatized -said Ladybug

"We have to go stop her," said Chat noir.

"Well, don't worry, we'll help you," said Jade.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Author's note: **what did you think leave comments please


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: **here is the sixth and last chapter and I thank JBlaser for helping me

* * *

"Jade, you're not going with us," said Jackie.

"But Jackie, I want to help," Jade spoke.

"It is not necessary, we can defeat her," Ladybug spoke, "we have already defeated many villains."

"It's true and we can take away the talisman she already has," said Chat noir.

-Yes and something else we have to find the missing talismans-Uncle spoke.

"Hey, they didn't mention the rat's talisman, if they haven't found it I know where it is," Alya said.

"Aaahhh, in the rush I forgot I already had it," said Jackie.

"Speaking of talismans, I know where another is, the one with the ram," said Chat noir.

"Well Kagami has it, a friend of the boy who had the ox talisman," replied Chat noir, "he told me."

"If you want you can ask my driver to take you, they would just have to give you the address," Chloe suggested.

"Yes, you can go and we take care of the evil side of Chloe," said Ladybug.

-Hey, when we met for the first time you mentioned something about an akuma -said Jade- What is an akuma-said ?.

-Akuma is a butterfly that a villain named Hawkmoth uses to create villains, each villain has a different power and to remove the powers from the villain, the object that the akuma enters must be broken, but the akuma must be purified, or if not it will multiply and create more villains that will be in command of the original Akuma that is controlled by Hawkmoth-explained Ladybug.

"Okay, give us the address and we'll go for the talisman," Jackie said, once Chat noir told them the direction the Chan minus Jade left in Chloe's limo, but the sentimonster followed them into the limo.

"Who has it?" Asked Ladybug.

-Very well it's time to go fight with her -said Ladybug

-Yes-I speak Chat noir.

**In the park with the bad Chloe**

She was waiting for the heroes, her costume resembled that of Chat noir only that with the colors of a white tiger, Mayura had taken him to the hawkmoth lair and there they gave her other talismans and now she was in the park waiting for them.

"How long will it take to get there?" She asked herself, until she saw them arrive.

"Chloe, give up and give us the talisman you have," said Ladybug.

"My name is not Chloe, it is White tigress and you will give me the talismans you have," said White tigress, then a butterfly-shaped figure appeared on her face.

-White tigress, you can try to take away their prodigies, those who help them will find the talisman that they sought, either with the talisman or their prodigies made me up, "said Hawkmoth.

"If Hawkmoth," said White tigress, he pounced on Ladybug with punches and kicks.

"Listen, the tiger talisman divided your good side from your bad side and you are the bad side" Ladybug said while dodging White Tigress attacks, what she said surprised White tigress stopping her for a moment then White tigress dodged an attack of Chat noir.

"Good tried but that is not possible, there can only be one Chloe" said White tigress.

**Meanwhile with Jackie and Uncle**

They had reached the house, once they got off they rang the bell.

"Who is it?" Someone asked over the intercom.

"Jackie Chan called me and I'm looking for Kagami," Jackie replied.

"What are you looking for?" Asked the person through the intercom.

"We want to talk about the talisman of the ram he found," said Jackie.

"It can happen," said the voice, a buzz was heard and the door opened, once inside they ran into a girl.

"Okay, my name is Kagami, what do you know about the talisman I found?" Asked Kagami.

-That talisman ended here by mistake and something else we need you to give us and something else because it is very dangerous-replied Uncle.

Kagami took out the talisman showing it to them.

-What powers does he have, and tried to find out what he does and I don't know, a friend of mine found one that gives him super strength? -Said Kagami.

"That talisman gives the power of astral projection, separates the soul from the body, and ends like a ghost," replied Jackie, "but be careful not to accidentally activate it.

-I have been with this talisman for a while and nothing has happened -Kagami said and then the talisman began to shine and Kagami was surprised and fell on the ground.

-Kagami, I know you are surprised but you have to pay attention, you just have to go back to your body -Jackie said and then Kagami got up.

-Well, I saw what he does, I give you back the talisman-Kagami said handing them the talisman.

-Thanks, now we have to go, we still need more talismans -said Jackie, they said goodbye to Kagami and already Ibán in the limo until the lizard began to shine.

-There is another talisman nearby-said Uncle-Driver has to go there and something else goes faster.

**Meanwhile in hawkmoth's lair**

Mayura was watching everything through the sentimonster and was saying to hawkmoth.

"It seems they just need to find the horse's, can't you get close yet?" Asked Hawkmoth.

"No sir, it seems that the spell is still active," Mayura replied.

"Then we just have to wait for them to find all the missing ones so we can steal them," said Hawkmoth.

**Back with the chan**

They were in the limo and the driver followed the directions that Uncle indicated, until they reached a place where there was a boat.

-Here is the talisman stop-said the uncle, the driver stopped, they entered the boat and there was a boy with a guitar.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy.

"We're looking for something, who are you?" Asked Jackie.

"My name is Luka, and what are you looking for?" Luka asked again.

"We are looking for a talisman with horse engraving," replied Jackie.

-I found it-Luka spoke showing the talisman.

"Well, you can give it to us," said Jackie.

Luka hesitated for a moment but decided to give it to him because he thought they must have something to do with the talisman, once Jackie and the uncle had the talisman they left.

**In hawkmoth's lair**

"They already found the talisman, I have to make White tigress go to steal them," said Hawkmoth.

**Back with Ladybug**

They were fighting with White tigress and they could not take away the talismans that she had in a bag, she told them that she had more and had not used any but had the agility and strength of a tiger, so a silhouette of a butterfly appeared on her face.

-White tigress, the others found the remaining talismans, go where I tell you, I have a sentimonster following them, with all the talismans you can take revenge on Ladybug-Hawkmoth said.

Yes, with all the talismans I can be more powerful, "said White tigress," I am going, I have to find the other talismans, "he said to Ladybug and Chat noir to take out the talisman of the rooster and that of the serpent becoming invisible.

"It can't be invisible again, we have to find her," said Ladybug.

"Yes but she said she was going to try to find the talismans so we must find Jackie and the uncle," said Chat noir.

**Minutes later with Jackie**

Jackie and Uncle Iban leaving the boat until a girl appeared in a suit with the white tiger patterns.

"Very well you give me the talismans, or I will destroy you," said that girl.

"Who are you and why do you want talismans?" Asked Jackie.

"I am White tigress and I need them for Hawkmoth and take revenge on Ladybug," said White tigress.

When the Chan saw her and smelled what she said, they remembered what Ladybug told them, so she started attacking them by kicking, hitting them.

"Hey I know you're the evil side of the girl named Chloe, but because you want revenge on Ladybug" said Jackie dodging his attacks.

"Ladybug told me I couldn't use the Bee Wonder again, and because they keep trying to trick me into telling me that I'm the bad side of Chloe, I'm the real Chloe," White tigress exclaimed.

And they kept fighting until White tigress knocked Jackie down on the ground and took the bag from where she had the talismans.

"Very well, I already have the talismans," said White tigress, and the silhouette of the butterfly appeared on her face.

"Well White tigress, bring the talismans," said Hawkmoth.

"No, I'm going to take revenge on Ladybug first," White tigress replied.

"Come immediately or I will take your powers away," Hawkmoth shouted.

"Okay," White Tigress replied, but before Uncle and Jackie left, they attacked him and the silhouette of the butterfly appeared again on his face.

-White tigress use the rabbit's talisman will give you super speed-said Hawkmoth, Whites tigress while dodging the attacks looked for the talisman and found it, once in his hand the talisman began to shine and ran away.

"It can't be," said the uncle, "they took the talismans and something else we have to find them quickly and something else, let's ask Ladybug and Chat noir for help. They have experience dealing with this kind of magic."

So uncle and Jackie left to look for Ladybug and Chat noir.

**In an alley somewhere else**

A portal had opened and a large green creature emerged from it and looked around.

"So this is the world the talismans ended up in, well I'm going to find them," said the being.

**In hawkmoth's lair.**

There were Hawkmoth, Mayura, and White tigress in the den where the butterflies were.

"Very well, the horse's talisman, I hope it works," spoke Hawkmoth.

"Well, now you have what you want, I can go, I have to take revenge on Ladybug," said White tigress.

"Not so fast, we have to wait to see if it works, but if it works you will have to get the wonders," said Hawkmoth, "wait here or I will take your powers away from you."

"Okay," White Tigress replied reluctantly.

"And don't follow us, I'll know if you follow us," said Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth and Mayura left the room and headed towards where Emilie's life support was.

-Well my dear Emilie, if this works I will have you back -Hawkmoth said, took off the life support cover and put the horse's talisman in Emilie's hands, then the talisman started to shine but Emilie didn't move or anything.

"The talisman does not work, we will have to achieve wonders then," said Mayura.

"You are right, I am going to send White tigress again to take away the wonders," said Hawkmoth.

They went to the White Tigress, she seemed desperate.

-White tigress, the talisman did not work, you will have to get the wonders, and do not answer me just think it will be a way to get revenge on Ladybug -Hawkmoth said.

"Okay, as long as I can get revenge on Ladybug," said White tigress.

**At the hotel where Chloe lives**

They were all there, Ladybug, Chat noir, Jackie and Uncle were there again.

"We have already looked everywhere and have not found White tigress," said Chat noir.

"We can't give up, who knows why Hawkmoth wants those talismans," Ladybug spoke.

"I don't know why he wants them, but it's very important to locate that villain," said Jade.

-I can use the locator spell to know where they are-uncle spoke.

They were talking until they saw a large green creature on television.

"Or no, shendu came looking for the talismans," Jade said.

"Who's shendu?" Asked Alya.

-Shendu is a villain of our world is a dragon -answered Jackie.

-And what do you want? Ladybug asked.

"He wants the talismans," Jade replied.

"Then he will go after White tigress or Hawkmoth," said Chat noir, and they saw that he was going towards the Eiffel tower and they saw that White tigress was there.

"You have to go there, if shendu gets the talismans it will be the end," said Jackie.

"We will go, you stay here," said Ladybug.

"We have faced shendu before," Jackie said.

"Yes and something else I have a spell that can banish shendu to another dimension," said the uncle.

"Very well, you can come," said Ladybug.

**At the Eiffel tower minutes before**

He had reached the Eiffel tower he was going to start attacking so that Ladybug would arrive, he took out the dragon talisman and prepared to burn everything, until he saw a big green being.

"Give me the talismans or I will destroy you," said the being.

"Who are you?" Said White tigress looking at him in surprise.

"I am shendu and give me those talismans," said Shendu.

"Never," White tigress shouted and they both started to fight.

Ladybug and Chat noir along with Jackie and Uncle arrived and saw what was going on.

-Very well I have to prepare the spell to send Shendu to another dimension-said the uncle.

"Hey, do you think if we let them fight," suggested Chat noir.

"Chat noir, why do you want to let them fight?" Asked Ladybug.

"If White Tigress has all the talismans he could win and it would be a distraction to prepare the spell," Chat Noir suggested.

"You're right," said Ladybug, and they all agreed.

Shendu tries to hit her but she dodges with her tiger agility, Shendu shoots her causing her body to burn slightly, White tigress uses the ox's talisman to hit Shendu very hard, the rabbit and snake to dodge the attacks.

As the uncle began to cast his spell.

-Very good time to start-said Uncle-Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.

Uncle started to say and the portal opened, until in one of his attacks White tigress took out the dragon and pig talismans but one of his attacks hit the uncle's spell and interrupted the ritual.

"It cannot be destroyed the spell," said the uncle.

"Can't you do another one?" Ladybug asked.

-Yes but the ingredients that I have are only enough for another portal and something else I will need more to be able to return to our world if I use those that I have to use it in shendu-answered the uncle.

-It seems that White tigress is about to win-said Chat noir pointing at shendu and White tigress.

Shendu was on the ground, White tigress had finished with him now he was with a talisman in his hand and gave him turning him into a cat.

"Okay, who's next?" Said White tigress turning to Ladybug and Chat noir.

"Give up, those talismans are very dangerous, they have to return to their world, and you and your good side must return to normal," said Ladybug.

"I already told them that I am the real Chloe and the one they say must be an impostor," said Whites tigress.

Then they started to fight Chat noir uses her cane and Jackie uses a metal tube to fight White tigress but she dodges it with her speed, Ladybug ties her with her yo-yo, but uses the monkey's talisman to become a bird to escape and then return to normal, White tigress uses the pig to shoot lasers, the good guys dodge.

"She is very powerful, we have to think of something," said Ladybug.

"How about you give the dragon prodigy to Kagami and the bee prodigy to Chloe's good side?" Suggested Chat noir, avoiding the attacks again.

-You are right, but maybe I should give the dragon prodigy to Jackie, because he has more experience in fighting and knows about talismans, but giving Chloe the bee prodigy is not a good idea -said Ladybug.

"It is the good side of Chloe, she will not betray us," said Chat noir.

"You're right, now he's back," said Ladybug using her yo-yo to leave.

"Where did she go?" Asked Jackie dodging.

"It was for something we need," Chat noir said as he dodged.

**Minutes later in Marinette's room**

He had taken out the box where the wonders were.

"Very well the dragon and the bee prodigy," said Ladybug, but when she was going to take the bee prodigy, she began to hesitate, but in the end she decided and left.

**Minutes later in Chloe's room**

They were all watching what was happening and Jade took advantage of the fact that they were stolen to leave without anyone noticing, then Ladybug arrived.

"Ladybug! What are you doing here?" Asked Alya.

"I'm here to get help," said Ladybug, turning to Chloe, pulling out the box of the bee prodigy, "Chloe's good side, I choose you to use the prodigy of the bee."

"Are you sure about this? I betrayed you," Chloe said.

"I trust you, after all you are the good side of Chloe" Ladybug replied.

Chloe smiled and took the box and then opened it and there was a light with an energy ball once it dissipated there was a kwami with the colors of a bee.

"Hello my queen," said the kwami with a little fear.

"Do not be afraid of Pollen, due to certain circumstances her good and bad side separated, she is the good one" Ladybug said reassuringly to Pollen.

-Very good, Pollen to buzz-Chloe said transforming into Queen bee.

"Very good time to go," said Ladybug, and they went out the window.

**Minutes later in the fight with White tigress**

Chat noir and Jackie were fighting White tigress, until Ladybug and Queen bee arrived, Chat noir took Jackie to where Ladybug was and they went to hide somewhere else far away, Ladybug approached Jackie.

"Jackie, I choose you to use the dragon prodigy," Ladybug said, showing her the box where the prodigy was.

"What is a prodigy?" Asked Jackie.

"They are the magic artifacts of our world, they are what give us our powers and our costumes," Ladybug replied.

Understanding, Jackie grabbed the box and opened it, and a ball of light came out, disappearing into a horned red creature.

Good afternoon, my name is longg," said longg.

"Now when you transform I will give you the power of the Dragon of Wind, Water and Lightning" Ladybug said.

"How do I transform?" Asked Jackie putting on the prodigy.

-Just say, Storm to Me, and to be able to transform yourself, you must say Dragon-Longg said

"Storm me," said Jackie doubtfully, transforming and chatting Noor told him to quickly choose a superhero name and chose Fucanglong.

-Very well it's time to go fight -said Ladybug and everyone went to face White tigress.

"White tigress come out where you are," said Ladybug.

"So she is the one who according to you is my good side" said White tigress approaching.

-Listen, I know it's surprising but it's true, I'm your good side-said Queen bee.

"Shut up impostor!" White tigress shouted starting to attack.

Whitee uses the snake to become invisible.

"Water dragon" Fucanglong said using his powers to turn into water and moisten the ground so they can see where his feet are, Chat noir hits her with his stick.

-It's time to use my enchanted amulet -said Ladybug -Enchanted amulet -said Ladybug using the enchanted amulet and this becomes a megaphone.

"Very well distract her while I think of a plan" Ladybug said to Fucanglong and Chat and Queen bee, White tigress uses the dragon's talisman to shoot fireballs, Fucanglong turns into wind to put out the fire, White tigress uses the ox to attack , but Chat comes behind her to support her.

Very well, poison, "said Queen bee invoking her power by giving White tigress, Chat noir releases her believing that she defeated her but White tigress uses the horse's talisman to heal herself, then uses the rooster's talisman to fly, Queen bee uses her top To catch her, Ladybug finally came up with a plan and approached Fucanglong, Queen bee, and Chat noir.

-Very well, what you have to do is make her angry, I don't like doing what I'm going to do but I'm going to insult her- Ladybug said in whispers.

"You are sure, it could cause more disasters," Fucanglong said.

"Everything will be fine, the houses have already been evacuated and it is not the first time that to win you have to make a villain angry, and the enchanted amulet is never wrong," said Ladybug.

Fucanglong thought about it but decided to trust them, none of them realized that Jade was arrived.

"Hey, why don't you come down so I can kick your ass," said Jade to White Tigress who was trying to remove her top.

"Jade, get out of here," Fucanglong shouted.

"Hello Jackie, what a great costume," said Jade.

"How did you know?" Ladybug asked.

"I know his way of scolding," Jade replied, but White tigress could get loose, landed and grabbed the talisman of the dragon and aimed at Jade, Fucanglong charged Jade and ran away dodging White tigress's attacks.

"Bad day, bad day," Fucanglong repeated.

Ladybug grabbed the megaphone and spoke to White tigress.

-White tigress created that your appearance is horrible, both your real form and your akumatized form, you are ugly and nobody will love you -said Ladybug.

That made White tigress very angry and started attacking them with the dragon talisman and also burned buildings including Gabriel Agreste's house which made Hawkmoth angry, and the silhouette of the butterfly appeared on White tigress's face.

-White tigress stop-command Hawkmoth.

-No, I will not stop until I get revenge on Ladybug-replied White tigress, Hawkmoth tried to cause her pain but it did not work because of the talisman of the dog and that of the horse so she de-amatized her and the akuma came out of her glasses causing her to be surprised so much that Ladybug took advantage to remove the bag in which he had the talismans.

-No more evils for you little akuma, I will free you from evil! -He said catching the akuma purifying him -Bye mariposita.

"What do you think, you probably burned the hawkmoth house and that's why I unraveled you," said Ladybug.

"I still have the dragon talisman" Chloe said badly and was about to hit Ladybug, but Chat noir hit her with her stick causing her to drop the talisman and Fucanglong grabbed it. "Very well I surrender."

"We won," said the superheroes at the same time making the clash of fists.

"It is time to return the two Chloés to normality," said Chat noir.

"Yes, the two halves are in the bag," said Ladybug, finding the two halves. "To return them to normal, we only put the two halves of the talisman together?" asked Ladybug.

"Yes," Fucanglong replied.

"But first we don't have to find out if she knows where Hawkmoth is?" Asked Chat noir.

"You are right," said Ladybug and everyone approached the bad Chloe, "do you know where Hawkmoth is?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you," answered Chloe's bad side.

"Then why did you want the talismans now?" Chat noir asked.

"He only wanted the horse, but I don't know why," Chloe's bad side replied.

"The horse, the horse can heal wounds and diseases," said Jade.

But it seems that it did not work, because if it had worked it would not have forced me to try to steal the wonders, despite the fact that I had brought the talismans, "Chloe Mala said angrily.

"Well, we can't convince her to tell us," said Chat noir.

-It's true, it's the bad side of Chloe, so she won't tell us -said Ladybug approaching Queen bee and Fucanglong- it's time to return the prodigies.

"Buzz out," Queen Bee said, deforming herself to become Chloe good and the prodigy to Ladybug.

"Get out dragon," Fucanglong said, transforming himself and returning to being Jackie and the prodigy to Ladybug.

"Very well, it is time to return them to normal," Ladybug said.

"Before I would like to say thanks for letting me use the bee prodigy again," said Chloe good.

"You're welcome," Ladybug replied, bringing the two halves together, then both Chloes began to shine and combined again into one person, Ladybug approached her.

"Get away, I'm still mad at you," Chloe said leaving.

"Is that who she normally is?" Asked Jackie.

"If that's how she normally is," Ladybug replied, she threw the megaphone into the air and it divided into thousands of ladybugs that repaired all the damage Chloe did.

-Very good time to go -said the uncle -And something else I have shendu in this cage -said showing a green cat in a cage -and something else the police were aware of everything and provided me with the cage.

-It's true, this dimension was very entertaining -said Jade disappointed that they had to leave.

"Yes, but it's time to go," said Jackie.

Uncle prepared the spell and a portal began to open.

"When we reach our dimension we will take care of shendu," said the uncle.

"Goodbye," said Jade.

"Good-bye too," Jade said.

So Jackie, Uncle and Jade went to the portal and once they all passed the portal was closed, and they all went home and the girls who saw what happened on television left, because they understood that the Chloe always.

**In Marinette's room minutes later**

Marinette entered her room and out of disorder and tikki came out.

"This day was exhausting," said Marinette.

"It's true, this akuma was the most difficult," said Tikki.

"Yes, Chloe's evil side was very evil," said Marinette.

"Yes, but his good side was very kind," said Tikki.

"Well at least now we know that it has a good side," said Marinette and realized that she still had the clothes that the good Chloe put on her and continued to change and go to sleep.

**In Adrien's room**

I was watching the computer, the video of the battle.

"Chloe's bad side was very evil," said Adrien.

"Yes, everyone has a good side and a bad side, but in some the bad side dominates and in others the good side," said Plagg, then they went to sleep.

**In hawkmoth's lair**

Both Gabriel and Nathalie were disorganized, they were in the room where Emilie's life support was

"That was very dangerous, sir," said Nathalie.

-It's true, the bad side of Chloe was very evil, but I assure you that next time I will succeed and defeat Ladybug and chat noir-Hawkmoth said.

**The next day at school**

Everyone had arrived, Marinette managed to get there earlier without the help of the rabbit's talisman.

-Hello Alya-said Marinette waving to Alya, then Chloe arrived and everyone looked at her, so they saw the battle and saw the two Chloes imagined what happened.

"That they are looking at me?" Asked Chloe.

"Nothing, by the way, do you want the friendship bracelets that your good side gave us?" Asked Marinette.

"I don't remember anything about bracelets, I just remember some things," Chloe said, sitting down, "but you can keep them if it's true what they say, I don't care."

"I think I will miss the good Chloe," said Marinette and they all agreed.

**End**

* * *

**Author's note: **what do you think leave comments please.


End file.
